


A Night for Saying Things You Can't

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Do I Wanna Know? [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy this to another site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft boys being soft, terrible flirting, these boys are kinda stupid but I love them, well well well how the turn tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Snafu flirts with Sledge cause he loves the attention, but he's in for a surprise when Sledge turns the tables...*This is based on the actors' portrayal in the TV show.*





	A Night for Saying Things You Can't

Snafu walked into the mess and grinned when he saw Sledgehammer sitting next to Leckie.

He picked up today's concoction and sat down next to Sledge. He picked at the… stew? and grimaced. He would  _ kill _ for a plate of gumbo. Maybe not Sledge or Burgie, but Peck for sure. 

He sighed and lazily lit a cigarette, sending a mouthful of smoke Sledge's way. 

Sledge blinked and huffed. “For fuck's sake, Snaf, didn't your mother teach you  _ any  _ manners?”

Snafu grinned around his cigarette. “She sure tried. But they probably weren't the  _ fancy  _ manners your mama taught you.”

“Give it a  _ rest,  _ Shelton,” Burgie said wearily.

“It's ok, Sledgehammer knows I like giving him a hard time,” Snafu said, throwing his arm around Sledge's shoulders. Sledge rolled his eyes and Snafu winked at him. Sledge sure was pretty when he blushed.

Later Sledge came back to the tent and groaned when he saw Snafu sprawled across his bunk. “For fuck’s sake, Snaf, you have to take my bed too?” He kicked at Snafu’s foot, which was dangling from the bed. “Get up.”

Snafu chewed on his cigarette. “You gonna make me?”

Sledge glared and started pelting Snafu with his discarded shirt, his tooth powder, his shaving cream. Snafu just laughed, until Sledge picked up a helmet.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbled. Sledge just glared as he stood up, leaving his things strewn across Sledge’s bunk. 

“You think I’m so  _ annoying _ , don’t you, Sledgehamma?” he drawled. 

Sledge raised an eyebrow. “What gave it away?” he said, deadpan. 

Snafu shrugged, tilting his chin. “What’re you gonna do about it, pretty boy?”

Sledge rolled his eyes and Snafu grinned, about to make some smartass remark, when Sledge leaned in and kissed him.

Snafu flinched and Sledge pulled back, shame and horror washing over his face. “Sorry, I -- I thought --” he stuttered. 

He turned to bolt, but Snafu caught him by the collar. “Wait, Sledgehamma,” he said, breathless, and then he dragged Sledge in and kissed him. 

Sledge sighed and melted into him. Snafu’s stomach flipped, the way it used to when he saw a pretty girl -- or boy -- at the bar.

Somehow they ended up on Snafu’s bunk, a tangle of limbs. Snafu kissed anywhere he could reach and Sledge huffed out a laugh. “How long?” he asked, biting back a moan when Snafu’s lips found his throat. 

“Since that first day at Peleliu,” Snafu admitted between kisses.

“Fuck,” Sledge breathed. “Me too.”

Snafu pulled Sledge onto his lap. “What do you want, Sledgehamma?” he whispered.

Sledge’s eyes dropped to Snafu’s dog tags, biting his lip. Fire and brimstone sermons aren’t forgotten so easily. 

Snafu leaned in and kissed him hungrily. “I’ll do anything you want, but you gotta tell me,” he said, tilting his head to catch Sledge’s eye.

Sledge swallowed. “I want you to blow me,” he whispered. The flush spreading up his neck made Snafu's cock throb. 

Snafu kissed him again while he fumbled with Sledge's belt. “Let me take my boots off,” Sledge said, a hint of laughter in his voice. 

“I don't care about that,” Snafu said, pushing Sledge's hips up so he could pull his pants down. Sledge laughed, but he gasped when Snafu took his cock in his mouth. 

“Shit, Snaf,” he moaned, then clapped a hand to his mouth.

Snafu just grinned, reveling in Sledge's soft groans as he worked him over. Usually Sledge was all eye rolls and exasperation, but now he was running his fingers through Snaf's hair, trying to be quiet, and totally failing. 

“I'm almost there, Snaf, I'm  _ right there _ ,” he whispered, and Snafu took him deeper than ever and Sledge came with a groan.

Snaf swallowed and climbed back onto the cot. Sledge blinked at him, dazed, and Snafu couldn't resist smirking at him. “Did ya like it?” he asked, and Sledge rolled his eyes. Snafu laughed and kissed him, slow and languid.

Sledge reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, but suddenly pushed him back onto the bed. “Whatcha doing, Sledgehamma?” Snaf asked, breathless.

“Returning the favor,” Sledge said roughly, and Snafu felt a wave of desire pool in his stomach.

Sledge insisted on taking his boots off first, screwing up his face while he fought the knots, until Snafu couldn't take it anymore and pulled them off himself. 

He threw his dungarees across the tent, and then good, Christian, rich boy Sledge got on his knees and wrapped his lips around Snafu's dick. 

“ _ Jesus,”  _ he swore, and Sledge shot him a smug look.

“Like that?” he asked, and Snafu laughed. 

“Maybe,” he whispered, breathless. Sledge smirked and went back to work, and it was sloppy, but it was  _ Sledge _ . 

Snafu lost track of the words coming out of his mouth as Sledge slowly wrecked him. “Merde, Jesus, God. I wanna fuck you, Sledgehamma,” he moaned. Sledge pulled back, and he practically whimpered at the loss.

“Do you really?” Sledge asked.

It took a second for Snafu to realize what he was referring to. He reached down and ran a finger down Sledge's cheek. “Yeah.”

Sledge flushed. “Do you wanna fuck me right now?”

Snafu grinned. “Do  _ you  _ want me to fuck you right now, cher?”

Sledge nodded, blushing even harder, and Snafu pushed himself up and kissed him sloppily. “Grab my dungarees.”

Sledge frowned, confused, but he got up and found them in the pile on his bunk. 

He tossed them to Snaf, who rifled through the pockets until he triumphantly pulled out a pack of condoms. “Oh, you're… prepared,” Sledge said faintly and Snafu laughed. 

“They practically throw it at you when you leave the PX,” he said. He tilted his head toward the bed. “C'mere, Sledgehamma.”

Sledge kicked his boots off and Snafu grabbed his wrist and dragged him over. “Shirt off,” he said, rummaging through his other pockets.

Sledge pulled his shirt over his head. “What else do you have in there?” he asked, just as Snafu pulled out the lubricating jelly. “Oh.”

Snafu winked. “Uncle Sam thinks of everything, cher.” 

Sledge pulled a face, but he laughed. “Gross, Snaf.”

Snafu shrugged. “Guess they thought it was the least they could do since they sent us out here to get shot at,” he said, maneuvering Sledge down onto the bed. 

Sledge watched him slick up his fingers with the lubricating jelly, and let Snafu move his legs how he wanted them. Snafu leaned down and kissed him, and Sledge sighed against his lips. Snafu felt Sledge’s cock harden again and he raised an eyebrow. “Ready?”

Sledge nodded and Snafu kissed his way down Sledge’s chest and stomach. “Let me know if I need to stop, ok, cher?”

Sledge nodded again, clenching his jaw. Snafu slid one finger in, slowly pumping his cock with his other hand to take the edge off. “Oh,” Sledge said. “That’s not so bad.”

“Yeah?” Snafu said, flexing his finger just enough to get a sigh from Sledge. 

“Mhmmm,” Sledge moaned, throwing his head back. Snafu kissed anywhere he could reach - his knee, his inner thigh, his hip. 

Eventually he slipped in a second finger, then a third. Sledge was groaning in earnest, and each one made Snafu's cock throb. 

“Snaf,” he gasped, reaching for Snafu's shoulder. “Come on, fuck me.”

Snafu leaned over and kissed him. Sledge clutched at his neck. “Merriell,” he pleaded. 

Snafu moaned. “ Hold on, boo.” He rolled the condom on, but reached out to stop Sledge from rolling into his stomach.

“What?” Sledge asked, confused, but Snaf shook his head.

“Wanna see your face, cher.” 

Sledge’s face softened and he leaned forward to kiss Snafu, then laid back. Snafu threw one of Sledge's legs over his shoulder and reached up to run a hand over Sledge's chest. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Sledge whispered. 

Snafu slid in and Sledge's back arched. 

It was all too much. Snafu tried to hold back, but between Sledge's pretty lips moaning his name and his hips rising to meet each thrust there wasn't much hope of that. 

“Eugene,” he whispered, and Sledge's eyes snapped open. He reached up and touched his face, and Snafu bit back a moan. Sledge's hand dropped and clutched at Snafu's thigh, and suddenly he was pushing up into Snafu and that was it. 

When Snaf rejoined the land of the living, he got up and stretched. He got rid of the condom, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a clean gun rag on his way back to bed to clean them both up. Sledge jerked awake, but sighed when Snafu kissed his temple, sitting up just enough for Snafu to slide behind him.

Snaf lit a cigarette and Sledge sat up straighter. Snafu took a hit and held it out to Sledge, who took it with a whispered “Thanks.”

They passed the cigarette back and forth in silence for a bit, until Sledge cleared his throat. “Are we… ok?” he asked hesitantly, before wrapping his lips around the cigarette.

Snafu raised an eyebrow. “Sure,” he said lazily. He took the cigarette back and inhaled deeply. “Whaddya mean?”

Sledge shrugged. “ I've never really done this before. I just…” he sighed. Snafu swallowed down a mouthful of fear before handing the cigarette back. Sledge looked up at him. “I guess I wanna know if we're… ya know…”

“Gonna do this again?” Snafu asked. Sledge nodded. Snafu reached out for the cigarette, taking a deep breath before putting his lips to Sledge's, a repeat of their first not-quite-kiss. Sledge smiled against his lips, and Snafu leaned back lazily. “I don't think I can quit you now, cher.” 

Sledge took the cigarette back, relief washing over his face. “Me either.”

When the cigarette burned out, Snafu lit another, and they passed it back and forth until they fell asleep, Sledge's head resting on Snafu's shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I kind of pushed the boat out with this one, so I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> The title is inspired by a line from Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys (and covered by Hozier, my Hozier phase is still going strong!).
> 
> I actually did research about the availability of condoms/ lube in WWII because some fics I read (and loved!) didn't include lube which just seems... painful, but not in a good way. And it turns out the armed forces were basically giving out condoms like candy during WWII - who knew, right? You can read more here http://www.mackenziekincaid.com/writing/research/condoms-in-wwii/ (FYI the pictures are all SFW, but apparently the videos aren't.)
> 
> Also I'd like to apologize for the Uncle Sam joke, Snafu made me do it. XD


End file.
